Anton Frostheart
"A Death Knight's only limitation is the doubt he has in himself." Anton Frostheart, Birthname Anton Valeforth, is a Death Knight in the service of the Ebon Blade. Born as the Elder of his family's two brothers and the son of Gunther and Lydia Valeforth, Anton has experienced life as a Paladin and Death Knight, Slave and Conquerer. With his harshly bought freedom and the fall of the Lich King. Anton has undertaken two self-imposed tasks. To train Death Knight apprentices, and to utterly eradicate all "lesser" Death Knights that would still call the Scourge their master. Biography. Young life. Anton was born in the city of Stratholme four years before the Opening of the Dark portal. His father, Gunther, was a Soldier of Lordaeron, who had always sought to raise his son's to be in the Lordaeron Millitary. His younger brother, Dareth Valeforth, was eager to please his father in this approach, Anton however, wasn't as eager to follow a life of violence. Anton decided to train himself in swordplay and tactics at the heel of his father regardless, desiring to please him. By Anton's seventeenth year, he not only excelled in most forms of weaponry, he surpassed Dareth. Much to his Father's pride and brother's envy. By the time Anton had enlisted in the military of the recently founded Alliance of Lordaeron, the second war had been long over. Anton received his first taste of true combat at the age of 18. His commanding knight leading him and five other soldiers to capture an Orc that had escaped from the numerous internment camps. The company caught up with the Orc in the deep woods surrounding the foothills of Alterac. The Orc, seeming to have shrugged off the lethargy of the internment camps, fought the soldiers with a furor that Anton could not have dreamed of. The orc killed two of the men in his company before he was able to land the killing blow from behind. His commander had applauded him for his bravery, but Anton knew he had only won by chance, and was unsettled by the true vigor of battle, deciding to commit himself to the warrior's arts from there on. By the age of 21, Anton had spent much of his time perusing the texts of the Order of the Silver hand. Inspired by the confidence that their Paladins had when they led soldiers into battle, and the very concept of being both defender and healer inspiring Anton. less then a year later, Anton was officially inducted into the Order within the Crusader's bastion inside of Stratholme. Rise of the Scourge. During the early days of the Scourge, before the true outbreak of the Plague of undeath, Anton and Dareth had both gained honorable mentions in the service of Lordaeron. Dareth having risen to the rank of Captain in the Military. Anton had taken up Residence in Tyr's Hand, with his wife, Calet. A few weeks later, Stratholme was declared under quarantine. As the threat of the plague grew, the cities of Lordaeron begun to grow more isolated. weeks passed, and rumors begun to spread, and later became more then rumors. the wildlife of Lordaeron began to die out, and horror stories of cannabalistic monsters roaming the countryside started to spread. By the time word of King Terenas' death reached the city of Tyr's hand, Lordaeron was well in the grip of the Scourge. Anton and Dareth attended a meeting being held in the fortified city of Hearthglen over the situation of things. an outspoken Paladin named Maxwell Tyrosus rallying for inclusion of other races in the efforts to reclaim Lordaeron. to the dismay of Anton, he went mostly unheard, including from his own brother. the efforts of Alexanderos Mograine seeming to be the only hope for change. Within Hearthglen, the emergence of a new order of the light seemed to be happening, with Mograine at it's lead. Which Anton quickly rallied behind. Dareth seemed less then pleased with Anton's enthusiasm, but stood beside him. Striking from the city of Tyr's hand at wandering pockets of the undead which had become known to all as "The Scourge", Anton led several sucessful attacks. What he had not counted on were the living that so eagerly aided the undead. the Death Cult that had been rumored to arise had now made it's move. Anton alone rode out into the wilds of Lordaeron, now the Plaguelands, seeking to eradicate the treacherous humans. After encountering a base camp of the cultists, he was atatcked by the necromancers and their undead minions. Anton was able to sue the light to destroy the undead, and killed the Necromancers, save for one. Who he needed information from, who gave his final words of "the school of necromancy." In service to the Lich King. Anton was taken to Northrend, uncertain of how he arrived, only that he had passed through a portal somewhere in Naxxramas. Kept under imprisonment by the Cult of the damned who performed tortures and punishments upon him daily. The cult of the damned wanted him alive for the moment, it seemed, as they never killed him. For months, Anton was chained among the frozen wastes of Icecrown. each day, a Cultist of the damned, never the same one twice, came to his frozen cell, and would enact some bizzare new torture, carving runes within his flesh, and freezing parts of his body. Anton's faith in the light began to waiver. Whenever they brought him water, he could only drink slowly, they never brought him food, some perverse magic keeping him alive. One day, as he was brought a small bowl of water, he raised his head to behold himself, and barely recognized himself anymore, his flesh withered and twisted and hair a matted black mess, after this point, he realized the light no longer needed his call. Despair closed around him, and the Runes carved in his flesh begun to glow. He could hear a voice in his mind, compelling him to serve. A word drifted through his thoughts, "Death Knight..." With no other options and no further reason to resist, Anton submitted to the frozen throne, his eyes igniting into an Icy blue. As a newly created DeathKnight, Runeblades. Standard issue Runeblade. 'Similar to common Runeblades carried by dozens of other Death Knights. Anton carried this weapon from his transformation into a Death Knight until three years after the new Lich King. ' ''' '''Netherfrost was the first unique Runeblade crafted by Anton to replace the standard issue Runeblade he recieved after becoming a Death Knight. It is a lightweight hand and half sword designed for breaking armor. To create the weapon, he was allowed to carve a section of the otherworldly ice that composes the Spire inside Icecrown citadel to create the Blade. The handle is a Cobalt/Saronite alloy, a gem taken from the forgotten depths beneath Icecrown is attached to the hilt, acting a storage resevoir for his Runic power for him to call on whenever he needs it. The blade of Netherfrost may be ice, but with the enchantments fashioned into the blade at its creation and the Runes carned into the weapon, Netherfrost's blade is harder then saronite and nearly unbreakable. Years later, before the assault on Icecrown Citadel, Anton would fashion another Runeblade identical to Netherfrost in order to adjust to new fighting styles. {C '''Deliverance '''is a more personalized weapon crafted by Anton after the fall of the Lich King. with easier acess to materials from Icecrown once again, Anton decided to craft a weapon that was his own and wholly his own. Deliverance is a large, two-handed claymore styled runeblade. The design of the Runeblade allows for devastating strikes that allow for quick recovery from unsucessful hits. Deliverance is composed of stronger metals then normal runeblades, the entirety of the blade being an alloy of titanium and primordial saronite. Bright blue glowing Runes adorn both sides of the weapon's blade, ending on a skull motif fashioned on both the hilt and the end of the blade. Anton gave the name Deliverance to the Runeblade to symbolize his rescue from damnation.